


The Sight Of Ferris Wheels and Bright Lights

by SereneCalamity



Series: We Are Far From Perfect (But We Are Worth It) [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Mentions of age gap, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jason shows up while Dick, Raven and Gar are at a carnival.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: We Are Far From Perfect (But We Are Worth It) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375075
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254





	The Sight Of Ferris Wheels and Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> We've got an update! Not edited, I'll get around to it at some point. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

"You're gonna throw up if you eat any more food," Dick Grayson said idly as he raised an eyebrow at Garfield Logan, who was stuffing another corn dog in his mouth, which was his _third_ one, if Dick was counting correctly.

"No, I'm not," Gar said through a mouthful of food and Raven Roth jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

At least she had reigned in on the food, Dick was pretty sure he had only seen her with some cotton candy, a huge pretzel and some beer battered cheese curds, which was good, because he didn't want to deal with two teenagers throwing up all night.

Gar most definitely was going to.

"Your boyfriend's here," Raven said suddenly and Dick frowned at her, his head jerking up and to the side to follow the direction that she was looking in, and to his surprise, he saw Jason Todd walking in their direction through the crowds, wearing a pair of jeans and a red henley with a black jacket over the top.

The red henley looked _good_ on Jason, although pretty much how anything red did.

"So this is like a double date now, huh?" Gar said with a grin after he finished his corn dog and flicked the stick toward one of the overflowing rubbish bins.

"Ugh, no," Dick frowned at Gar, not liking _any_ reference to the fact that he and Raven were _together_ , even though he was now officially letting them share a room together. "This is a group thing. A group thing that is going to end in your throwing up your guts," he added quickly as he saw Gar drag a pretzel stick out of his back pocket and take a big bite out of it.

Raven just looked at him with a fond look of exasperation and Dick went back to looking at Jason, who had nearly reached them.

"Hey," Jason grinned at them, as though this was all completely normal, him just showing up in the middle of the evening, in a public place, with random people all around them.

"Hey, Jase," Gar grinned at him and then held out half his finished pretzel. "Pretzel?"

"Noooo," Jason laughed, raising an eyebrow. "That's okay," he moved so that he was standing next to Dick, and bumped his shoulder against the taller man. "I'm sure you can buy me one of my own, right?"

"I'm pretty sure you've got more money than I do," Dick replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you've got more money than I do if you would just use that account that a certain someone has set up for you," Jason responded teasingly.

"Well, we want to go on the bumper cars!" Raven said. "So can we meet up with you guys later?" She didn't even bother waiting for a reply as she grabbed Gar's free hand and started pulling him into the crowds of people. "See you later!" She shouted over her shoulder, and there was an awkward wave from Gar as they disappeared, Jason grinning and Dick just shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked as he turned to look at Jason, who arched an eyebrow at the question.

"I can't come and visit you?" Jason asked, looking up at Dick properly for the first time, and he could see a bruise fading underneath his eye, over his cheekbone.

Dick hated the way his stomach twisted and the nausea rose whenever he saw Jason hurt, because it was just something that he had to accept.

"Raven messaged me," Jason continued, glancing away, and into the crowds of people around them. "She told me about the carnival and invited me out," a wry smile pulled the corner of his full lips up. "She said that she didn't think you had ever been on a real date before, and so I should come and take you on one."

The nausea settled a bit at that, and there was fondness in Dick's heart at what Raven had done, even though the girl really needed to stop sticking her nose into other peoples business.

Even his.

There wouldn't be any point in telling her off though, when Raven wanted to interfere, she would.

"If you're asking for me to buy you a pretzel, then _I'm_ the one taking you on the date, not the other way around," Dick replied, and then narrowed his eyes. "Hey—and I _have_ been on a real date before!" He protested.

"Oh yeah?" Jason smirked, looking back up at Dick. "With who?"

That could be a bit of a dangerous road to start down, because Jason had a jealous streak that was bigger than his love for an adrenaline high, so Dick shrugged a shoulder.

"A couple of people," Dick responded, keeping it vague.

"Anyone I know?" Jason asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Dick couldn't help but smile at the way Jason was watching him with careful eyes, despite how nonchalant his tone was.

As he expected, there was a bit of a huff, and then they went quiet as they looked around.

It was after eight o'clock, and the sun had set about an hour ago and the sky was dark with clouds. There were lots of different coloured lights around them, from the lanters and fairy lights that were strung up, and the rides and flashing signs, and then Jason reached out and tugged on the arm of Dick's jacket.

"Have you ever gotten off on a ferris wheel?" He asked, keeping his voice purposefully low.

"No," Dick replied with a shake of his head and narrowing his eyes. "I haven't. That would be illegal."

"As if we care about what's _illegal_ ," Jason rolled his eyes, like he did whenever Dick was being a stickler for _rules_.

"I do when there's children around who might see things that they really shouldn't see," Dick responded.

"I'll make sure I get down really low," Jason said, stepping closer to Dick as he looked toward the ferris wheel, twisting his finger around the material of Dick's jacket. "So that no one can see me between your legs." Dick blinked at him and Jason purposefully sucked his lower lip into his mouth, knowing how hard Dick found it to resist his lips, and tilted his head to the side. " _Please_ , Dickie Bird?"

"Fucking hell," Dick huffed out, although Jason could see a small smile forming. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Yeah, but you love it when I actually use my manners," Jason smirked and slipped his hand from Dick's jacket and to his hand, gripping it firmly. "Let's go."

Dick groaned and grumbled under his breath, as though he wasn't completely convinced, but Jason knew that he was going to get his way—Dick had the last say when it came to a lot of things in their relationship, especially when it came to the bedroom, but he still found it hard to say 'no' to things that Jason really wanted.

There wasn't much of a line and they were in the next lot of people to get on the ferris wheel, getting a swinging pod all to themselves, and Jason spread out on one side of the circular pod, arms splayed out along the metal railing with a lazy smirk on his face.

Dick couldn't help the way his eyes skimmed their surroundings, even before the ferris wheel and the cherry, tinkling music started, and he was relieved that the bottom half of the pod was completely closed in and a solid colour, unable to be seen through, and if Jason kept low, he wouldn't be able to be seen, as long as he _stayed_ low, even when they circled around to the ground.

"Hey," Jason's voice sounded almost pouty and that instantly made Dick's chin lift and look back over at the younger boy, because he could never ignore Jason when he used that voice.

Which Jason knew, because there was a cocky little smirk on his face as Dick met his eyes.

Dick rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop his smile in response, and he leaned forward, reaching out with one hand to grip at Jason's shirt and pulling him forward, and pressing his lips against Jason's.

Jason let out a bit of a surprised squeak, which made Dick smile, because it wasn't usual for him to initiate many public displays of affection.

But of course Jason had to one up him, because as soon as the the tinkling, almost obnoxious music starting playing and the ferris wheel jolted forward and started moving, Jason pulled back from Dick's mouth and slid down to the ground.

The landing on his knees couldn't have been easy, but Jason didn't flinch as he stared up at Dick.

In fact, his eyelids fluttered a little and Dick's mouth dried instantly, because he knew that Jason liked being down on his knees for Dick.

He acted like he like taking up all this room and being loud and in charge, but at times he also liked being made to be quiet and Dick liked being the one to do it.

Generally, Dick preferred having Jason all to himself though, he liked taking his time, but as much as he had been against this idea, he couldn't help the thrill that jolted up his spine as Jason's plump lips parted and he slowly began reaching forward, hands sliding up Dick's thighs.

"As much as I love it when we take our time, Jase," Dick's voice was low and gravelly. "We're going to have to make this fast, okay, baby?"

Jason blinked up at him with his beautiful, big eyes and nodded, fingers reaching for the button and zipper of Dick's jeans and nimble fingers working to open them up.

Dick was almost completely hard by the time they got to the top of the ferris wheel and it stopped, their pod swinging a little, and Dick sucked in a sharp breath as Jason's lips parted so that he could suck the head of Dick's cock into the warmth of his mouth.

He had to stop himself from groaning out loud.

"Sweetheart..." Dick whispered quietly, and he _felt_ a hum around his cock, a response from Jason, knowing that Jason loved it when Dick called him sweet names, even if he acted all big and tough.

Dick knew he should be worried about the fact that there were pods on behind and in front of them, and there were literally hundreds of people below them, but he just didn't care right now.

As long as they couldn't see Jason like this— _no one_ else could see Jason like this—he didn't care.

Jason didn't waste time, beginning to slide further down, his tongue laving over Dick, hand wrapped around the base and pumping lightly and Dick really wanted to tip his head back and close his eyes and groan, but he also just wanted to stare down at the beautiful boy on his knees in front of him.

The ferris wheel started moving again, beginning their descent downwards, and Dick's stomach swooped, because they were going to be going back down to ground level, and that was where there was a _whole lot more_ potential for people to see them.

Jason didn't care.

Of course the kid didn't.

Dick kept one hand along the plastic back of the pod, trying to look casual and carefree, even though there were beads of sweat gathering at his hairline and he could feel drool dripping down his cock, and he forced his eyes away from his lover to glance around and make sure no one was paying them attention.

It didn't seem as though they were, including the guy who was in charge of the ferris wheel itself, looking bored out of his mind as he leaned against the metal railing where more people were lined up.

As they began lifting up on their second circle around the wheel, Jason's hand dropped from the base of Dick's cock, his mouth sliding all the way down and finally taking all of Dick inside of him.

" _Fuck_ ," Dick hissed out, unable to stop himself from reaching out with one hand and threading it through Jason's hair.

He felt Jason moan again, vibrations around his cock, and Jason's thick eyelashes fought to open, so that he could look up at Dick, and Dick's hand clenched in Jason's hair as he saw how blown Jason's pupils were, how affected he was.

"Come on, sweetheart," Dick whispered as the ferris wheel approached the top of it's arc again. "Make me come in your pretty mouth."

Jason's eyes squeezed shut at that, and he was doing something with one of his hands, probably rubbing between his own legs, trying to provide some friction to his own arousal, and he re-doubled his efforts, burying his nose in the trimmed pubic hair of Dick's groin and swallowing around Dick in a way that he knew the older man liked.

Dick leaned curled his body forward a bit, cupping his other hand around Jason's cheek, fingers grazing over the bruise gently before thrusting his hips forward.

Jason's eyes open for a split second before Dick saw them roll back, and then he was coming down Jason's throat.

He was biting so hard down on his lower lip trying to stop himself from making any sound that that he could taste blood, but he knew he couldn't draw attention to them, and so he just breathed raggedly and tried to calm himself.

"So good, Jase," Dick whispered as Jason slowly pulled off, tongue still working gently to make sure Dick was clean, lips shiny with spit and come. "So good." Jason was staring up at him with an urgency in his eyes that Dick understood and now that Jason was resting back on his haunches and there was some space between them, he could actually see the line of his erection through his jeans. "Do you want some help?" He asked and Jason blinked at him a few times before pursing his lips together in a silent request for a kiss.

Dick didn't hesitate, or even think about tucking himself away before leaning forward and kissing Jason firmly on the mouth, almost roughly, their teeth bumping together, tasting the come on Jason's tongue as the younger mans lips parted.

He could feel Jason moving his arm a few times, and then suddenly he tensed, mouth going lax against his, and Dick pulled back just enough so that he could open his eyes and look at Jason's face without going cross eyed, but still staying so close that he was sharing the same breath as him.

"Shit," Jason whined, cheeks red, even in the dark, and head falling forward as he came in his pants.

They only had one more cycle around the wheel, and Dick easily man-handled Jason onto the seat, although this time onto the side next to Dick rather than opposite him, and he put an arm around Jason, cuddling him in tight next to his side.

Neither of them were the type to do this in public—in fact, they tried to avoid going out in public in general when they were together, even though they had been technically been seeing each other for some time now—but both of them were affectionate after they had orgasmed.

Both of them could get all affectionate _anyway_ , even if they didn't like to admit it.

When the ride was finished and they stepped off, Dick gripped Jason's hand tightly in his and made sure to stand in front of him, almost shielding him, even though Jason had recovered from his post-orgasm shakiness and now just had a shit-eating grin on his face.

They got a suspicious look from the guy operating the ride, so maybe after their first cycle around they hadn't been quite as subtle as they thought.

Dick couldn't actually help the bubble of laughter that rose in his throat as they walked away from the ferris wheel, Jason pressed up behind him.

It had to be one of the most reckless things he had done in a long time.

"Dickie Bird?" Jason sung out. "I'm gonna need to find a toilet."

And that was all it took before Dick snorted out a laugh.

Jason joined him, hand tight around Dick's and his fingers pressed between the gaps of his own, and that was how Raven and Gar found them, giggling like teenagers while attempting to find the line of port-a-loos.

"Do we even want to know?" Raven asked with a wrinkle of her nose as she looked between them.

"No," Dick replied, attempting to sober up, but Jason was still grinning widely.

"I just to need to take a piss," Jason announced and Raven didn't look impressed. "But then did you guys want to check out the go-carts?"

"Yes!" Gar pumped his fist in the air, a childish grin on his face. "I'd be down for a race!"

Dick started to try and say that they could go and find the go-carts, but that it was to have _fun_ and that it wasn't about having a _race_ , and Jason snorted and punched him in the arm, calling him an _old timer_ , before he jabbed a finger in the direction of the port-a-loos and walked off.

There was a little bit of awkwardness in the way that he was walking, undoubtedly because of the quickly drying come in his underwear, and that didn't escape Raven, who looked back at Dick with a disgusted expression on her face.

Dick pointedly ignored her and focused his attention back on Gar.

Jason didn't take long, coming back after a few minutes, walking a lot easier and hands shoved in his pockets with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Go-carts were this way!" Gar announced, throwing an arm around Raven's shoulders, the pair of them leading the way, and Dick reached out a hand to Jason, who took it without hesitation.

"You gonna be comfortable until we go back to the apartment?" Dick asked quietly and Jason snorted, reaching up so that no one in passing heard his reply.

"I took off my briefs—rolled them up in paper and shoved them in the bin," he replied and Dick made a face before laughing.

"You're disgusting," he stated.

"You love it," Jason snarked back with a grin before shouting out. "Yo, Gar! Wait up for us! The race doesn't count unless we all start at the same time—no cheating!" He squeezed Dick's hand once before letting go and picking up the pace to take off after the teenagers and Dick rolled his eyes, unable to stop his fond smile as he needed to lengthen his stride so that he didn't lose the other three in the crowd. "Hurry up, old man!" Jason shouted over his shoulder.

Raven won go-carting the first round.

Jason won the second round, then he demanded that Dick win him a big pink turtle at the bottle toss.

That night when they all went back to the apartment, Dick gently kissed the bruise on Jason's cheek before settling his mouth against Jason's.

"We need to go on more dates," he whispered.

"Next time, _you_ blow _me_ ," Jason replied, and even in the darkness of the bedroom, Dick caught the flash of Jason's teeth as he smirked. "I've heard the back row of movie theatres is a prime location."

He just grinned as he pulled Jason's body in close to him and tugged the duvet up over their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, please leave a comment! They're my life blood!
> 
> I'm marking this series as complete, just because I don't have any plans at the moment to continue it, but if inspiration strikes in the future, I may add to it. I sort of have an idea for another one off fic, but it would be in a separate verse.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my socials as well;
> 
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene
> 
> x


End file.
